flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Flight
The Ice Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by The Icewarden and resides in The Southern Icefield. The element's eye color is pale blue or white, and it is the 6th largest flight as of January 23rd, 2014. About The frost dragons of the Southern Icefield are collectors. They prefer to be as rigid and cold as winter's chill. Of all the dragons, ice dragons are the most unemotional, carefully preserving the world around them to be later analyzed and catalogued. Fossils and artifacts are their favored treasures. Reigning God - The Icewarden The god of the Ice Flight is the Icewarden. The Icewarden was born during the first age, in the battle between the first four dragon gods. When the Flamecaller's actions created smoke thick enough to cover the sun, the southern hemisphere was covered with darkness and coldness. The Icewarden was born in this frozen land. After the appearance and defeat of The Shade, the Icewarden helped create the World Pillar. After the Pillar had been shattered and the eight gods that had created the pillar were awakened from their slumber, each one decided to head off to their own land. The Icewarden couldn't depart without saying something to the Earthshaker, the sole dragon to stay beside the pillar. "This is the way of it. We were resolute enough to keep this world from destroying itself, but now we have another charge. It is evident that we will never hold off the residual darkness together, so we must do so apart. It is time to seperate." ''And with that, he left for the Southern Icefield Region The Ice Flight is located in the Southern Icefield. The land is seperated into four parts: Frigid Flores, Snowsquall Tundra, Cloudscrape Crags and The Fortress of Ends. A fifth location, the Boreal Wood, can be accessed in the Coliseum. Its is the southernmost land in the world of flight rising, and is arguably the largest. It neighbours are the Starfall Isles, The Windswept Plateau, The Ashfall Waste and The Shifting Expanse. Flora, Fungi and Fauna 'Familiars and Monsters' ' ' ''Monster and Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description. '' '''Frostbite Hummingbird ' Frostbite hummingbirds are the messengers of the Ice Warden. These tiny beings are minor ice spirits and not living, breathing birds at all. Ice Sprite Entourage of the Icewarden Notable Edible Flora, Fungi and Fauna The following is strictly for edible items that has a description that can be clearly linked to the flight. Objects and Structures TBA Powers and Abilities TBA Gameplay 'Eyes' The eyes of Ice Dragons range from pale blue to white. It depends a bit on the dragon. 'Eggs & Nest' "A razor sharp egg crusted in hoarfrost. It is frigid and heavy, encasing a ferocious creature inside. A single '' ''crack is snaking its way across the shell." -Unhatched Ice Egg description Ice eggs look like large chunks of ice. They are slightly transparent. The nest itself is composed of barren tree branches, and the ground is covered in snow. 'Page Layout' The Ice Flight page background features large masses of ice or land, some surrounded by a sea. A few trees, most of them barren, spot the landscape. In the distance one can see mountains, and in the center of the banner is the sun, covered by some clouds. It is snowing. 'Population and Players' As of the 23rd of January, the Ice Flight houses 4239 members. The Tundra Dragon The Tundra Dragon orginated from the Southern Icefield, and can be considered the regional dragon species. It is a plentiful breed and is one of four dragon species that can be custom made at the start of the game. They are described as not the brightest of creatures, but they survive by their toughness and their ability to eat almost anything that grows. They have trouble remebering faces, names and specific details. However, their memory of smell is excellent. For example, they can remember a dragon smelling like a friend or an enemy. They have a winter coat and a summer coat. The summer one is used for all the artwork. Crystalline Gala The Crystalline Gala is the elemental holiday of the Ice Flight. It takes place during the end of January. Image gallery Icewarden.png|Icewarden Ice Nest 1 egg.png|An Ice Nest Ice rune 100x100 (2).png|Ice Rune Egg Ice.png Icewarden 1440x900.jpg|Wallpaper of the Icewarden Icewarden 1600x1200.jpg|Another wallpaper of the Icewarden Egg Nest.png|The puzzle image for the Ice Nest. Ice Eyes.png|Ice Hatchling Read More Trivia *In the first months of the game, the Ice Flight was known for regularly winning dominance. This has led to many discussions and debates. *Ice Eyes tend to be among the more popular eye colors *Ice along with Fire and Shadow are the only flights to share their name with breedable colors *There are many jokes about the Icewarden's fluffy leg hair. *When Flight Change was introduced, Ice had the biggest growth. Sources http://flightrising.com/index.php http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=6 Category:Lore Category:Flights